Kingdom Come: The Story of Billy Batson
by Gage39
Summary: How did Billy Batson go from pure-hearted superhero to mentally unstable psychopath? How did he even wind up working for Lex Luthor for that matter? Discover the fully story as Billy grows into a twisted version of himself with a lot of help from Luthor. NOT A HAPPY STORY


Kingdom Come: The Story Of Billy Batson

When Billy Batson was fourteen he uttered his magic word for the last time, swearing to never use it again. Mary and Freddy didn't believe him; they laughed and said he would change his mind the next time Fawcett city was attacked. But…he didn't.

Dr. Sivana's latest evil scheme involved giant robots (again) and while Mary and Freddy went to deal with it Billy sat on the couch, watching anxiously as they battled the monstrosities. He clenched the couch cushions so tightly his knuckles turned white but…they won. Even without his help they still won and there were no casualties. He sighed with relief then sat down at the dining room table to finish his homework.

"What the hell, Billy?!" Mary was beyond furious as she slammed her hands on the table.

"What?" Billy looked at his sister in exasperation.

"What do you think you're doing?" Freddy scowled.

"My homework?"

"Why didn't you help us? We could have really used you out there," anger and confusion laced Mary's words but Billy refused to allow himself to be swayed.

"I told you guys that I was done," Billy did his best to remain calm. "I told you that I was through with the superhero business."

Mary was literally shaking with rage. "You're through? You can't just quit being a superhero, Billy. It doesn't work that way."

"It's my life: I can do whatever I want with it."

For a long moment Mary was silent and when she finally spoke her voice was as hard and cold as ice. "Fine then. Do whatever you like but you will not do it here. Until you come to your senses you are not welcome here."

Billy felt as though the floor had suddenly dropped out from underneath his feet. "You're kicking me out?" his voice was little more than a whisper but it conveyed the horror he felt.

"Mary," Freddy was shocked as well but stood resolutely at her side.

"Yes," Mary replied. "Now get out," she pointed at the door.

Tears filled Billy's eyes but he did as asked and left. He wandered the streets aimlessly for quite some time. He had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. He supposed that he could call Courtney but he didn't think her stepdad would appreciate it.

"Need a lift?"

Billy looked up, his eyes widening when he saw the shiny black limo parked at the curb in front of him. The most shocking thing, however, was the sight of Lex Luthor smiling at him through the open window.

"Going anywhere particular?" the door opened and Luthor scooted over.

"I don't have anywhere to go," Billy answered, edging closer to the car. Logically, he knew he should have already left-Lex Luthor was bad news but at the moment he had nothing left to lose so he decided to stay and hear him out.

Luthor smiled. "Why don't you come to metropolis with me then?" he suggested. "Unless you'd rather stay here and sleep in an alleyway and risk getting caught by the MHRT."

Billy paled. The Meta Human Response Team was a technically illegally sanctioned military unit whose main goal was to seek out metahumans and taking them into custody. From there they determined whether or not the metas they captured were dangerous or not. Those that weren't a threat (none so far) were released while the rest either joined the military or disappeared altogether. Even if they weren't a consideration he didn't really want to go back to living on the streets again. He'd had enough of that the first time around and wasn't overly eager to repeat the experience. Besides, if things got to out of hand, if he had no other choice; he could always say the magic word. Billy nodded, albeit reluctantly, and climbed into the limo, shutting the door after him.

"That's a good boy," Luthor's smile was wide and reminded Billy of a shark. "Driver," he called and the limo started back up. "I'm glad you decided to come with me-Fawcett city's got a nasty bunch of metahumans running amok and while we've got a few of our own we don't have as many."

"We've got the Marvel Family," Billy's protest sounded weak, even to his own ears.

Luthor shot him a pitying look. "My dear boy, I was including them. True they've done a spectacular job of masquerading as heroes but sooner or later their true natures will shine through and the world will see that they are no better than Dr. Sivana or Black Adam."

Billy opened his mouth, desperate to defend his family but Luthor beat him to it. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Can you honestly tell me that that hasn't happened to your family?"

Billy's mouth snapped shut. He wished he could say no but the truth was that it had. Mary and Freddy had both been getting more and more violent recently, their enemies often left with broken bones and the like. That was one of the reasons why he had decided to retire. Another was that he was scared…scared of becoming like them, like the villains.

"I fear there is no hope for them but you, my boy, you can still be saved. With your help I think we can save all of them."

"Mary and Freddy too?" Billy didn't bother asking how Lex Luthor knew who he was or where to find him. A man with as much money and power as Lex Luthor could learn anything he wanted to.

"All of them," Luthor promised.

The next few weeks were a blur to Billy; upon their arrival at Luthor's mansion he was given his own suite that connected to Luthor's private quarters. Mr. Luthor's assistant, Mercy Graves, took him to a tailor and soon he had a closet full of tuxedos and servant uniforms.

In the mornings he had tutoring sessions-battle strategies, human history and the effects metahumans had on mankind and the planet. Afternoons were spent learning how to perform the essential duties of a butler mixed with self-defense classes. Nights…well he spent most nights curled in a ball, trying to ignore the voices in his head that taunted him, calling him a monster and a coward.

The voices weren't as loud during the day but the only time they were actually silent was when he was near Mr. Luthor. Mr. Luthor didn't seem to mind the fact that Billy hovered, eager to be near him and enjoy the silence. In fact he seemed pleased by it. Billy became his sounding board, the person who heard all of his brilliant ideas before anyone else, including Mercy. Granted he did have to listen to Mr. Luthor badmouth metas and superheroes but the more he listened the more he agreed with it.

Yes metas were technically capable of doing good more often than not they chose not it. It seemed everyday that there were more and more reports of innocent and not so innocent people dying. The death toll of normal people was rising as was the birthrate of metahumans. His tutor told him that within one hundred years normal people would be all but wiped out and the planet left a barren husk of its former glory. Billy vowed not to let anything like that happen, no matter what.

It was a little over six months after his arrival that Mr. Luthor began showing him the videos. He had reacted violently to the first one-Black Adam's attack on Fawcett city, killing twenty-five innocent people before Mary and Freddy killed him, taking his power for themselves. He had screamed and cried, destroying the television set before he was injected with a sedative.

Mr. Luthor hadn't been angry with him as Billy head feared but he was stripped down after that during the viewings. Some were of things that had actually happened (like Black Adam's death) while others were of things that could have happened (Superman had never attacked the UN building).

As Billy aged he became more aware of the looks Mr. Luthor sent his way. They were an odd mixture or lust and revulsion. He could always tell when he was being looked at because chills would run up and down his spine and the voices would get even louder but it didn't (it couldn't) occur to him to leave or even confront Mr. Luthor about it. So things went on like this for some time until the day Mr. Luthor dropped a pen on the floor. Billy was on his hands and knees in an instant, searching for it when Mr. Luthor grabbed him by the hair. Billy yelped in both pain and surprise when his head was thrust between Luthor's thighs. Confused, he tried to look up but was rewarded with a harsh slap to the face. Seconds later he could feel something crawling into his ear then the voices became louder and louder until he opened his mouth and did what was expected of him.

It wasn't until later, after he spent half an hour emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet that the tears began to fall. He cried, not only for himself and what he had endured, but for everyone whose lives had been destroyed because of metahumans until he fell asleep.

As time went on things continued to get worse-both for Billy and the world at large. The death toll was steadily climbing-usually between 200,000 and 1,000,000 if not higher per day. Luthor was growing more bold-touching Billy whenever the opportunity presented itself whether it was a hand on the shoulder or on his thigh, a thumb stoking the inside of it. He continued doing things to Mr. Luthor, never once asking why but Mr. Luthor had noticed his confusion and had been kind enough to explain things to him.

"You've been behaving yourself, boy, but if I start treating you like a human being now then you could lose control and we don't want that now, do we? Not when we're so close to fulfilling our goals."

"Of course not, Mr. Luthor," he said obediently. "I appreciate everything that you've done for me."

A grin stretched across Luthor's face, making him look sick and twisted even as he spread his legs, patting his thigh in way of an invitation. Billy swallowed back the bile that filled his mouth and knelt down to perform his duties.

The Mankind Liberation Front (or the MLF as everyone called it) continued to grow as Lex Luthor sweet talked his former villainous comrades and even some former heroes. They often came to Mr. Luthor's residence and place of business, Billy happily serving at both places, ignoring his former friends when they tried to speak to him. (Mr. Luthor was afraid that he would lose control again if he talked to them so Billy didn't.) He could see the fear in their faces and, while he understood it, he couldn't help but feel hurt. He had fought alongside most of them and had once called them friends and this was how they repaid him? By staring at him with fear and confusion as he offered them drinks? It was to be expected though: he had a monster hiding deep inside him after all.

He still had doubts about their goal but between his and Mr. Luthor's private "talks" and even the unexpected appearance of Batman…well if Batman believed in their cause then it must be right. Billy was in the middle of preparing a meal for Mr. Luthor and his distinguished guest when Batman limped into the kitchen.

"Hello, Billy," his voice was gravelly, filled with a weariness Billy head never heard before.

"This area is for servants only," Billy informed him apologetically. "I'll have your food ready in just a minute, sir."

Batman looked sad as he said, "I just wanted to talk to you-see how you're doing."

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking," Billy carefully arranged the silverware on the tray.

"Have you heard from Mary and Freddy? I was surprised that you didn't attend the wedding," Batman commented.

Billy froze for a moment then resumed what he was doing. "I wasn't aware that they had gotten married," he wasn't surprised by the news. The two of them had always been close and without him there had been nothing to stand in their way.

"They have a son," Batman said quickly. "Perhaps you've seen him on the news: The Whiz?"

A son? He had a nephew? For a long moment Billy just stood there, his mind swirling with tumultuous thoughts. "I'm sure he'll turn out to be a cold-blooded murderer just like his parents."

Batman sighed. "I'm sorry, Billy. I've been rather…self-absorbed for quite some time. I lost track of everyone and everything I once held dear, including you."

"It's alright; Mr. Luthor found me. He took me in so you don't have to worry about it."

Batman closed his eyes, pain and sadness warring on his face. "I'm so sorry," he repeated then left.

Billy finished his task, ignoring the tears in his eyes. There was no reason to cry: with Mr. Luthor's help he would save Mary and Freddy (and, he supposed, their son as well) from themselves and then they could be a family once again.

Even Batman's presence did nothing to stop Billy's lessons. If anything, they increased. Mr. Luthor feared that being around Batman would cause the monster within Billy to awaken so he had to increase the punishments. The pain would serve as a reminder that Billy was unworthy-of mercy and basic human decency. At night, after Luthor was through with his body, Billy would lie awake and stare at the ceiling, wishing for the days when he had first summoned Captain Marvel, when being a superhero was fun and exciting, not full of nerve-wracking guilt. He wondered just what the wizard would think of him if he could see Billy now.

The return of Superman was…unexpected to say the least. Luthor was beyond furious and Billy kept the small spark of hope deep within him a secret even as he smiled sinisterly at the heroes and villains milling about. He was content to let their allies believe that he was Captain Marvel; Mr. Luthor said it would keep them in check and prevent betrayal so Billy did as ordered.

The only thing that truly shocked Billy was the realization of what Luthor wanted him to do. Transformed into Captain Marvel but why? Why would he ever turn back into that monster? He couldn't but…but something was crawling in his ear and the voices were growing louder and then Batman punched him.

The pain was fresh and felt wonderful. The foot on his throat though…not so much. He tried desperately to speak, to do as Mr. Luthor had ordered but to no avail. Fortunately Batman was soon distracted and Billy took full advantage of that, getting to his feet and running away.

"Billy, stop!" Batman called but he paid no attention. He had to get away, to escape before he could be punished anymore. "You don't have to run anymore! I figured out what Luthor did to you!"

Shame filled Billy and he ran even faster, drowning out Batman's words. He knew; Batman knew the things that Luthor had done to him, what he had let Luthor do to him. Batman was shouting something about the worms but Billy wasn't listening; he was far too focused on watching Batman, making sure that he hadn't caught up yet.

"Billy, look out!"

Billy cried out in surprise when he ran into something, falling to the ground as shards of glass and worms fell on him. Batman was talking again-he wanted Billy to remain calm but how could he? The worms were crawling all over him but they were supposed to be in their glass tubes, not on him. Mr. Luthor would be so mad and he would hurt Billy. The voices were growing louder and louder, mixing with Batman's until he could bear it no longer.

"Shazam!" he cried, allowing Captain Marvel to take over. The rush of power was exhilarating and he found himself getting caught up in once more. The voices were slowly but surely fading and he could literally feel the Wisdom of Solomon hard at work, repairing the damage that Lex Luthor had wrought.

Superman was confused and angry but Billy paid him no mind. Captain Marvel could handle the big guy: Billy had a much more important task to handle. He could easily see where it had all gone wrong-the moment he had chosen to share his powers. He had wanted nothing more than to help, to share his abilities with those that could put it to good use. That…had been a mistake. There was a reason why Billy had been chosen to receive the power and no one else.

He was brought back to reality when Superman wrapped his hand around Billy's jaw. He couldn't help but whimper, he didn't want to die no matter how much he deserved it.

"I-I don't know what to do! You can see that, can't you?" as Superman talked Billy didn't hear him but rather the wizard. In fact he could see the wizard standing there, tears in his eyes as he spoke, apologizing for not having been able to save Billy.

"Only you can decide who will rule this world," the wizard's voice was somber. "Or you can make another choice entirely. It's up to you, Billy Batson. Show me that some trace of the pure-hearted child I chose still remains."

Tears slipped down Billy's face as Superman released him before taking off into the sky. Billy watched him go, tears still falling as he whispered the magic word once more. "Shazam." He easily overtook Superman, losing his cape in the process. He grabbed hold of the bomb, knowing he didn't have time to fly it any higher so he decided to detonate it early instead. This way he could minimize the loss of life. "Shazam! Shazam! Shazam!"

As the magic lightning pierced the shell of the bomb he could hear the wizard say, "Well done, my son," then everything went white.

* * *

"Hello, Billy," Captain Marvel stood there, neither scowling nor smiling, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where are we?" Billy looked around in wonder, taking note of the pure white surroundings and the fact that he now looked like he had the day he was first granted his powers.

"The in-between place," Captain Marvel explained. "From here we go to the afterlife once we're ready."

"Oh," Billy looked down at his battered white tennis shoes in shame. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready. I did so many bad things while I was working for Lex Luthor…" his voice trailed off as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Billy," Captain Marvel's voice was soft as he knelt in front of Billy, putting a hand on the child's shoulder. "What happened isn't your fault. It was all part of a plan Luthor put in motion years ago. You were just one of his many pawns. Batman didn't blame you and neither do I."

"But I said such horrible things about you," Billy sniffed. "I don't mean them now but I did then."

"I thought a lot of bad things about you too," Captain Marvel countered. "The important thing is that we don't mean them now."

"Yeah I guess," Billy sighed, wiping away the tears.

"Ready to go?" Captain Marvel stood, offering his hand.

"Sure," Billy took it and smiled.

Together the superhero and child walked hand-in-hand as they were swallowed by the white light.


End file.
